


One single thread of Gold tied me to you

by ValeReads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, It Has A little Bit Of Angst, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, different first meeting, love at first sight kinda, trying to find each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: There have been several chances for Kuroo and Kenma to meet throughout their lives, but time and other circumstances came between them… until now.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	One single thread of Gold tied me to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applekenma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the amazing [Apple!!](https://twitter.com/applekenma) ❤❤❤❤  
> She is a wonderful person and i’m extremely grateful for knowing her!!   
> You haven been so sweet to me since the first time you wrote me a comment and now we literally can't stop jdhdjd  
> I hope you have an amazing day and I really hope you enjoy this Kuroken fic. 
> 
> I wanted to write this since the first time I listened to “Invisible string” from Taylor Swift, is slightly based on the song, so I really recommend you to listen to it! (It’s so beautiful)
> 
> Happy birthday, Apple!!🍎

  
  
  
  


For a short moment the loud music of that popular song that everyone has been singing lately stops, the sweet speech that his best friend was giving about finding the love of his life is interrupted by pure silence, the room where everyone is celebrating with a drink in their hands suddenly gets dark, and the smile of the now fiance of his friend seems frozen on his face. 

  
  
  


Kuroo Tetsurou can only hear the sound of his own heartbeat. 

  
  
  


He sees a flash of bright light out of the corner of his eye, he feels a chill running down his entire body as he turns around and he can swear that he saw an angel at that moment under the blinding golden light. 

  
  
  


An angel dressed in a black hoodie and ripped jeans. He can see at least five piercings in his ear mostly covered by his long dark hair tied in a loose ponytail, and if Kuroo wasn’t breathless right now, I’d run straight to him just to tuck the strand of hair behind his ear.

  
  
  


The whole world seemed to stop, all but him and the guy walking towards him. Kuroo just watched in awe at… no, not a stranger, he has seen him before. _He's sure of it._ And when the angel lifted his gaze from the floor to look at him, Kuroo's heart almost jumped out of his chest. Those golden eyes are looking directly into his soul.

  
  
  


Now he can hear two heartbeats completely in sync.

  
  
  


The guy with the beautiful golden eyes looks startled for a second but is able to compose himself immediately. He lowers his head as he walks closer and closer to him. Does he want to talk with him? Kuroo tries to remember where he has seen him before, but his brain is not being helpful at all, it’s more focused on staring at him instead of actually thinking on why he looks so familiar. His legs weren’t reacting either, because he wants to walk towards him too and see every detail of his face from close. 

  
  


He spills half of his drink when he feels a hand on his shoulder. “Shit!” 

  
  
  


“You okay? You are not crying, right? Kuroo, you promise not to!”

  
  
  


“I’m alright, you just scared me and look who’s talking...” He gives Bokuto his tissue because by the look of his face, he needs it more than him. 

  
  
  


“I just can't help it. I’m so happy!” Kuroo mirrors his friend's huge smile instantly.

  
  
  


“I know. Congratulations.” He pats him softly in the back as they hugged, but he doesn't want to lose sight of the gorgeous man. 

  
  
  
  


“Oh are you looking for Keiji? Keiji! KEEIJI!!” Bokuto lifts his arms to wave them in the air when literally his fiance is just a couple of steps away. 

  
  
  


Kuroo tries to give him an apologetic smile, but he isn't able to because the man is talking with Akaashi. His legs are following his heart apparently because he walks directly where they are standing like he was in some kind of trance.

  
  
  


He hears him laughing and Kuroo treasures that sound on his heart and promises himself to try to make him laugh for only his ears to hear. He takes a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak and when his golden eyes finally meet his own, the words get stuck in his chest.

  
  
  


"Ahh Kuroo, did Koutarou squeeze you too hard?" Akaashi asks with the same smile he has had since he saw him with the new ring in his finger.

  
  
  


"Uhh a little ummm congratulations... again."

  
  
  


"Thank you. I still can't believe it. I mean, I knew he was hiding something and I heard him once rehearsing his speech in front of the mirror, you know he isn't subtle at all, he measured my ring size when I was taking a nap on the couch once. But actually hearing him asking me to spend the rest of his life with him... I just, I feel like it is a dream."

  
  
  


"Is very much real, you have that giant rock to remind you that this is actually happening." He answers him as he tries not to stare too much at the still nameless boy who is giving him trouble thinking correctly. 

  
  
  


Akaashi observant as always notices immediately. But maybe neither of them are being subtle at all, because they're still standing in front of the other refusing to look away from each other's eyes. 

  
  
  


"Umm Kuroo, this is an old friend of mine, Kozume Kenma."

  
  
  


Of course the beautiful man has a beautiful name too.

  
  
  


"Kenma, this is Kuroo Tetsurou." 

  
  
  


Both of them nod at the same time, making no effort to speak... with words at least. Because their eyes are saying it all.

  
  
  
  


"Uh, do you know each other?"

  
  
  
  


_Do they? Have they met before?_

  
  
  
  
  


Kuroo knows he has seen those golden eyes before.

  
  
  


Kenma is sure he has seen that dazzling smile more than once in his lifetime.

  
  
  
  


_Maybe_ when both of them were children and Kuroo was visiting his grandparent's house and Kenma was playing alone in the garden at his cousin's birthday party.

  
  
  


Kuroo loves spending time with his grandparents, his grandma always makes his favorite food and she bakes him a ton of chocolate chips cookies, his grandpa seats him in his lap as they read grown ups books, not just silly fairy tales, and he tells him the best stories he has ever heard. And since Kuroo moved to a new house closer to the city, he doesn't visit them as often, so he treasures every Sunday when he goes to spend the afternoon with them.

  
  
  


Kenma on the other hand... he hates his cousin, he always makes fun of his hair and when no one is seeing them, he always pulls it hard until he cries. Nobody ever says anything to him, they just say it's just a game. His mother always grimaces at his sister's words and his father whispers in his ear to do the same when they are in the car. He hates going to his house.

  
  
  


The day was hot and the sun was melting Kuroo's brain, that's what his grandfather told him when he saw him lying on the kitchen floor. "Go outside and play a little. When you are having fun, nothing seems to bother you."

  
  
  


He was sure his grandfather sent him outside because he was still mad at him for ruining one of his favorites paintings. Kuroo just wanted to draw himself in it. 

  
  
  


He doesn't even want to play with his volleyball, it's just too damn hot to do anything. He sits under the tree taking advantage of the shadow it's giving. Then, a beautiful butterfly stands in his right shoe, and he doesn't move an inch so as not to scare it. Slowly, he extends his arm and the butterfly is not scared because it flies directly to his hands. And Kuroo wants to yell to his grandma who is baking the cookies in the kitchen because if she moves to the closest window, then she will be able to see him. But Kuroo doesn't want to scare the pretty butterfly.

  
  
  
  


Maybe he moved too fast when he was trying to wave his free hand for his grandmother to see, because the butterfly flies away to the neighbor's fence. Kuroo crawls quietly to catch it again but when he jumps to surprise it, the butterfly just flies further and further. He pouts as he sees it fly around a boy's head, a really dirty boy's head.

  
  
  
  


Kenma was upset... angry actually. His parents bought the video game he has been asking for months, but it wasn't for him. It was a present, a present for his cousin's birthday. He refused to talk in the car with them or with anyone at the party. 

  
  
  


Is he supposed to watch his greatest enemy play with his most desired object?

  
  
  


No, of course not.

  
  
  


So he runs outside when everyone is distracted singing happy birthday and eating the disgusting carrot cake, not before taking the gift he previously put on the table. 

  
  
  


Even the stupid sun was on his cousin's side today. It was going to be difficult, but Kenma has no time to think about that, he has to act fast. He takes the shovel that he knows has been lying in the backyard for a few months and begins to make a big hole in the middle of the garden. 

  
  
  


He has to admit it is really tiring, but he already buried the gift deep, deep, deep in the ground, now he only has to fill it. He is sweating a lot and his clothes are all dirty, but he can't stop for anything in the world. 

  
  
  


Well, except when he sees a monster trying to attack him. 

  
  
  


Kenma screams as he tries to run away from the disgusting insect, this is why he never goes to play outside. He tries to cover his face but the monster is persistent. 

  
  
  


"Get away, get away!" 

  
  
  
  


Kuroo tries not to laugh but it is just too funny, a little giggles escape from his lips as he sees the boy running in circles. He really wants to yell from the other side of the fence that the butterfly already flew to the sky. The boy with dirt in the face notices it and stops moving his whole body, he turns around like he was following the sound.

  
  
  


He covers his mouth and quickly tries to hide, but he is not fast enough because even when he is not facing him, he feels the boy's eyes on him. Kuroo was about to turn around when he hears his grandmother calling him to eat the cookies. He would die right now for a big glass of milk with a couple of chocolate chips cookies.

  
  
  


Kenma watches as the boy with the hyena laugh run to his house. Well, that was embarrassing. He jumps and shakes his body to make sure that the monster is really gone and quickly, he finishes the job.

  
  
  
  


The boy's eyes are of the same golden color as the beautiful wings of the butterfly and Kuroo thinks of him every time he sees a butterfly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Or maybe_ when Kenma was twelve and was waiting outside the emergency room at the hospital, and Kuroo was thirteen and he just wanted to go home with his mom again.

  
  
  
  


It was a bit silly actually, Kenma just forgot to have breakfast and the new coach made him do extra laps at the volleyball practice today. His parents are just overreacting. But, oh boy, he preferred when they were worried and hugging him without letting him breathe than now scolding him for playing till late last night and a little angry because he forgot his breakfast at home. 

  
  
  


Thank goodness they left them alone while they were signing up some papers. He asked his dad for money to go to the vending machine and he gave him his whole wallet. He was really happy, he didn't go to classes today and probably he will not go tomorrow either, for precaution he would have to miss practice the entire week and now he was on his way to buy a lot of candies. 

  
  
  


The day is just getting better and better.

  
  
  
  


Kuroo however, will remember that day as one of the worst days of his life. 

  
  
  


The daily visits to the hospital were stressful, he didn't like to see his mom in bed all day, she was thinner and weaker with each new visit and Kuroo wasn't sure if he should tell her about how happy he is in school or at practice, so he always says everything is just fine. The worst of all was how his heart stopped every time he saw her sleep. He is so scared.

  
  
  


He knows something is happening, there are a lot of familiar and unfamiliar faces going in the room with forced smiles on their faces and going out with tears in their eyes. For some reason his mom asked him to enter last and he just wants people to keep coming because he doesn't want to leave that room crying like the others.

  
  
  


So, he wanders around the hospital to distract himself. 

  
  
  
  


Kenma can almost taste the candy in his mouth, he runs his tongue across his bottom lip as he presses the button on the machine. He follows with his eyes as the red chocolate bar falls, he can see his smile reflected in the machine's glass. Without care, he rips the wrapping paper and finally tastes the sweet chocolate. 

  
  
  


He turns around ready to go with his parents when he sees this boy with awful and weird hair, his puffy eyes are just as red as the chocolate wrapper. 

  
  
  
  


They both look each for an endless second, Kuroo lowers his head first a little embarrassed by the fact that this stranger saw him crying. He keeps walking to the end of the hall and stands for a minute to watch from the window as the doctors and patients walk around the halls. He is just waiting for the stranger to leave so he could cry without no one seeing him. 

  
  
  


Kuroo hears the sound of the vending machine and steps walking away from the room after some seconds. He waits a little longer to make sure he is really gone and with a heavy sigh he turns around to keep walking, not even caring about the silent tears that are rolling down his face. 

  
  
  
  


In the seats close to the door he sees a shiny red wrapper, he sits there for a moment and he takes the chocolate in his hands. He unwraps it quickly because he is really hungry, his dad had forgotten to cook for him today, but it’s okay, he understands. 

  
  
  


The sweet flavor of the chocolate mixes with his salty tears. 

  
  
  
  


Kenma never ate that same brand of chocolate again because it reminded him of that sad boy.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Or maybe_ when Kuroo was on the train after winning a volleyball match against one of the best schools in Tokyo and Kenma just wanted to get home after a long day at school to finish his new game.

  
  
  
  


Kenma hates crowds. He can’t barely breathe in here, his feets are killing him and he is going to be squeezed to death. He had to stay at school for almost 3 extra hours to do a group project and now everyone keeps pushing him on the train. If he had left early, he would have sat alone at the end comfortably and with his legs stretched in the empty seat next to him. Now, he doesn’t even have space to move his arms and play with his console. 

  
  
  


Kuroo doesn't care at all. He is too busy reliving in his mind the exact moment when his team won the volleyball match. Yeah, maybe someone elbowed him right in the ribs a couple of times and a lady stepped on his left foot with her really high heels, but Kuroo is just too happy about his triumph as a captain to feel any pain right now. 

  
  
  


And Kenma is feeling a little nervous right now because he has to walk through all these people to get off the train and he isn’t strong enough to push them out of his way. 

  
  
  


And Kuroo almost loses his balance when the doors open and people begin to act like savages to finally get off the train pushing him in the process. “Sorry,” he says over and over again to the victims of his big feets.

  
  
  


“Sorry my ass,” Kenma says already in the safety of the station as he covers his face with his hand. He is sure his nose is bleeding because of that idiot tall guy who hit him with his sports bag. What did he have in there? a bowling ball? 

  
  
  
  


He walks home thinking that if he had continued playing volleyball, he would have to go through that every day. He is glad he didn’t, it’s not worth it.

  
  
  
  
  


_Or maybe_ when Kuroo is working as a waiter at a nice restaurant in his first year of college and Kenma is having dinner with his friend to spy on the cute waiter he likes.

  
  
  


“That's him.” Kenma tries to turn his head to look in his friend's direction but he is topped by a quite painful kick under the table. 

  
  
  


“Ouch!”

  
  
  


“Don’t look at him,” he says almost whispering.

  
  
  


“Didn't you bring me here to see him?” Kenma asks, lowering the volume of his voice just like his friend.

  
  
  


“Yes, but don’t be that obvious.” Kenma rolls his eyes trying to be more discreet. He has to admit he is a little curious to know who is the boy that stole the heart of Akaashi Keiji. “Okay, now, now!”

  
  
  


Kenma turns around to see the back of a pair of waiters clearing a table. “Which one?”

  
  
  


“The one with the weird hair.”

  
  
  


“Again, which one? Because one looks like a rooster head and the other is-

  
  
  


“The other, the other! Now, please turn around.”

  
  
  


Kenma does turn around, but extremely slow because he doesn't get to see a fluster Akaashi every day. “Are you going to talk with him?”

  
  
  


“Of course not, are you insane?”

  
  
  


“Oh, so you just come here every Saturday to spend all your money just to see him and nothing more?”

  
  
  


“We have talked before, b- but just about friendly stuff and as you can see he is like that with every client.”

  
  
  


Kenma hears him laugh along with a few other people, maybe he is serving another table. “You should try, just ask him his number and tell him you want to know more about him. He should be the one to take you to a date though, he is the one with a job and you must be broke for all the times you've come here.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Is he looking?”

  
  
  


“No.”

  
  
  


“Is he looking now?”

  
  
  


“No, Bo! Just help me clean this table.”

  
  
  


“Just because your boyfriend broke up with you doesn't mean you gotta be a grinch all the time. Now, tell me, is he looking?”

  
  
  


Kuroo rolls his eyes but he looks up to see the client that his best friend has been talking about non-stop. “No, he's not and I broke up with him not the other way around!”

  
  
  


“Then they are definitely on a date…” Bokuto immediately starts pouting as he sits on the table.

  
  
  


“Hey get up, do you want to get fired?” His friends just nod at him. 

  
  
  


Kuroo sighs before glancing at the table where a guy with black hair and green eyes is talking with a blonde and shorter male. He was about to walk to the table but for a brief second the black-haired guy catches his eyes, he lowers his head and covers his face with the menu as if he had been caught doing something bad. Kuroo chuckles and walks towards Bokuto again.

  
  
  


“You know what? Maybe he was looking after all.” Bokuto lifts his head slightly at him. “Why don't you go to serve my table and I'll do yours?”

  
  
  


“Are you sure?”

  
  
  


“Yup! And since when are you shy? Just go and ask him on a date. You got this!”

  
  
  


“W- what? But he is with someone. I ca-”

  
  
  


“Believe me, he is not with blondie. Now go get your man!”

  
  
  


Kuroo watches as his best friend talks with the man of his dreams as he likes to call him. Both laugh nervously and look at each other with an unique sparkle in their eyes, as if no one or nothing really matters right now but them. As if there is no one else in the world to whom they can give that look full of love.

  
  
  


Kuroo and Kenma wonder if anyone will ever look at them like that.

  
  
  
  


_Or maybe_ when both of them were walking around in a beautiful park on a cold autumn day. 

  
  
  


Kenma's heart was still healing from the idiot of a boyfriend he had, they had met at a party last year. He always played the part perfectly hiding his true personality and Kenma liked to pretend he didn’t notice it. And that's why he quickly looked away from the man's captivating hazel eyes. 

  
  
  
  


Kuroo didn't even bother to maintain eye contact with him, he was exhausted already and he is not sure if his heart will be able to beat for love again. His heart is broken since a few weeks ago, when his girlfriend told him that she didn't want to be with him anymore.

  
  
  


Both watch as the red leaves fall from the trees, the wind helping to make them stay in the air for a little longer. There is no one else there but them, and for some reason both think that it is comforting. Kenma isn’t even bothered by the cold or by the stranger standing in the middle of the park a few feets away, he just closes his eyes as he feels the light breeze on his face. Kuroo is looking at the sky like if he was waiting for answers, his head completely tilted back as the wind messes up his hair even more.

  
  
  


Kuroo is the first to walk away from the park, he should be happy right now, he doesn't have time to feel sad because Bokuto and his friends were waiting for him to celebrate that he graduated college. It was supposed to be a surprise party, but Bo isn't very subtle. He smiles as the golden leaves from the sky gently hit his face.

  
  
  


Kenma should go too, he thinks when he sees the man leaving the park. Keiji had invited him to a party tonight to help to distract him, but he doesn’t really feel like going. He has already dressed nicely and he actually put some effort on his hairstyle, but the call of the comfort and quietness of his home was stronger. 

  
  
  


“Maybe next time.” He says to himself as he walks into the opposite direction as some golden leaves get stuck on his hair. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


So, _do they? Have they met before?_

  
  
  
  
  


"Yes." They answer at the same time.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! 👀
> 
> Kudos and comments are my fuel 💕
> 
> [My Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ReadsVale)


End file.
